loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Sventalis (GoE)
Sventalis The Impaler is a legendary weapon created by Tireas, and part of the artifact set "The Arms of Tireas." It currently resides in the hands of the Naga, Itropi Abilities (3.5 Statistics) Sventalis is a +5 wounding weapon that can be either a spear, glaive, or lance at the user's desire. In addition to these base statistics, it has the following abilities: Ruthless: 'Every time the wielder of Sventalis kills someone (must be a person) that is considered a threat (DM's discretion), Sventalis gains a +1 untyped bonus to damage. This bonus cannot exceed +6. In addition, any such enemy slain by Sventalis may not be revived without divine intervention. '''Merciless: '''If the wielder of Sventalis beats an opponent's AC by at least 10, the attack is an automatic critical hit. '''Bloodthirsty: '''If the wielder of Sventalis attacks an opponent at less than half hp, the attack gains +2 to hit and damage. '''Unstoppable: '''Sventalis is not affected by damage reduction of any form. '''Attunement: '''The wielder of Sventalis knows the location of the other 3 arms of Tireas. Abilities (4e Statistics) This artifact is suitable for Epic-level characters Goals of Sventalis *Seek out every possible sentient creature that has walked the earth. *Show no mercy to those who are willing to share their fate in the afterlife. *Attain all four ‘''arms’ to become a bloodthirsty champion. Roleplaying Sventalis Sventalis is a cunning instrument which wreaks havoc and devastation to all who pass under its glaring sharp blade. It taints the wielder with thoughts of mass homicide—to wipe out every known sentient being that has ever walked the earth and to be the only one standing to challenge the gods themselves. Concordance '''Pleased (16-20) "I am but one along the lines of champions ready to battle the gods to prove myself" Sventalis is pleased with the wielder’s efforts of pursuing the road to the unfettered champion. Together, nothing can stand in their way to battle the gods. - Sventalis's enhancement bonus increases to +6 '- Property': The wielder gains a +4 bonus to attack and damage rolls against bloodied creatures. '- Power (''Daily): Free Action. Use this power when you hit with an attack. That attack also deals an additional 3d10 damage or 3d20 damage if it is a humanoid. '''Satisfied (12-15) "The weapon has decided your fate. I will follow its word." Sventalis is satisfied with the efforts of its wielder. The powers and its influence are a big part of continuing its relationship as long as its wielder follows its aspirations. - Power (Daily): Minor Action. You gain a +5 bonus to your next attack and damage roll against a humanoid creature. 'Normal (5-11)' "Brutality is the goal of this weapon, and I will make sure to keep it that way." Sventalis is a bit wary about its current wielder, though it stays on task to deliver as much pain as needed. 'Unsatisfied (1-4)' "The weapon wants more bloodshed." Sventalis is a bit distraught in its current owner, having fought one losing battle after another—losing its hold on one day reaching the gods. - Special: You take a -2 penalty to attack rolls against creatures other than humanoids. You also lose the benefit of attaining an automatic critical hit on attack rolls upon creatures with a roll of at least 10 or greater. This applies whether you are using or even holding Sventalis. 'Angered (0 or lower)' "This weapon is not suited for me. I can never challenge the gods the same way ever again." Sventalis is very humiliated with its wielders performance, as it will seek new hands very soon. - Sventalis's enhancement bonus drops to +4 - Property: The wielder gains a +1 bonus to damage rolls against bloodied creatures. - Special: You take a -5 penalty to attack rolls against creatures other than humanoids. This applies whether you are using or even holding Sventalis. 'Moving On' "This weapon shall find the right one soon enough." Sventalis wants to travel to another place, where it will find a worthy champion to prove their worth against the gods. Its travels do not stop until it has reached the very end of the existence of the mortal realms. When it is at least satisfied, it leaves behind a +6 Wounding Longspear for its champion to wield. History Tireas threw Sventalis to the bottom of the Sea of Daj. It has yet to be claimed.﻿ Category:Artifacts(GoE) Category:Artifacts